


This Is(n't) Love

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forced Kissing, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus had a boyfriend they'd do just about anything for. Though tonight they... they make a mistake.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/OC
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	This Is(n't) Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this one, but here it goes I guess!!
> 
> Prompt fill: Denied Food as Punishment.

Remus loved their boyfriend. Finn was great, once you got past the occasional anger outbursts. He respected their pronouns, defended them when queerphobes got overwhelming, even cooked for them when he found out they had a hard time in the kitchen.

So yeah, Remus loved their boyfriend and would probably marry him if he asked. They just… They wished sometimes that they weren’t so broken when it came to wanting to give him kisses and other things.

It’s not like they didn’t love him, they just felt gross when it came to physical affection that went farther than handholding and cuddles. But Finn wanted more than that sometimes, and Remus usually forced themselves to return that no matter how gross they felt about it.

“Hey babe?” Finn called from the kitchen, the sound making Remus realize they’d run through their entire playlist already and had been staring at a half full document for ages now.

“Yeah Finn?” Remus called back, taking their headphones off and hanging them around their neck before leaning back in their chair to look in the general direction of the kitchen.

“Come here for a second?”

Remus smiled, taking off their headphones and setting them on the desk before they got up. Finn sometimes asked them to try bits of his cooking before it was ready, to make sure they would like it or it was cooked well enough for their tastes.

“What’s up?” they asked, leaning against the counter opposite the stove and watching as Finn sirred the pot for a moment before he put the spoon on the folded towel to keep it from dirtying the counter and turned to Remus with a smile.

He started leaning in for a kiss, and Remus’ stomach lurched. They impulsively dodged it, earning a confused look from their boyfriend while they moved to see what he had been stirring.

“Remus? You good?”

“Yep! What are you making? It smells really good.”

Finn was quiet for a second before he came to stand next to them.

“Working on the potatoes, there’s steaks marinating in the fridge that I’m gonna be making here in a bit. Are you sure? You don’t usually dodge my kisses.”

_Steaks._ Remus loved steak, and they especially loved Finn’s steak.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just… not really in the mood for kisses tonight,” they said, shrugging while they stared at the pot, not really seeing it as worry filled their stomach.

“Shit, did I fuck up?”

“No!” Remus protested, turning to Finn with a frown, “No, of course not, you know I don’t have any problems telling you when you fuck up.”

“Then why the hell won’t you kiss me?” he asked, glancing at the pot of potatoes for a second before looking back at Remus.

Their stomach sank and they took a step back.

This wasn’t exactly something they felt comfortable sharing. Didn’t want to make Finn feel bad because they were repulsed by simple things most couples did.

“I just… don’t want to.”

Finn scoffed, grabbed their face with one hand, then pulled them forward to press a forceful kiss on their mouth.

Remus shoved Finn away, stumbling backwards several more steps and wiping at their lips aggressively.

“Fine! You don’t wanna kiss me you don’t get to eat. I’ll just make one of the steaks and throw the other one out. Jesus Christ.”

They didn’t respond, just moved back to their computer and sat down heavily.

Finn really was great, once you got past the anger outbursts. They loved him a lot, even if he could be an asshole sometimes.

…Remus was going to pretend he didn’t feel the tears or the crushing disappointment of not getting to eat his favorite meal tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
